Locker Guide
Newbie Guide to Locker Usage Lockers can be found in BANKS throughout the hometowns of the various races. Lockers are personal storage areas where spare equipment that has accumulated can be placed. There are various levels of locker access. To access your personal locker, type "enter locker" at any local bank. You must have enough money on you or in your account to be able to enter your locker. This price rises as you collect more items. To enter the locker of another person, they must have granted you access. You can enter someone else's locker, type "enter locker char_name". To enter a communal guild locker, you must type "enter locker guild". You must be a member of the guild to enter! Only one person is allowed in any locker, including guild lockers, at any one time. The Storage Locker Safety Commission, a group of other-world agents summoned by the immortals of this realm, have been called forth to guard these magical lockers from unauthorized intrusion. They are responsible for the protection of these lockers -any illegal entry or attempts at subterfuge will be punished. Anything you drop in a locker room will be stored and saved as if you were carrying it on your person and rented. This means items that are transient will crumble and items flagged no rent will disappear. Anyone who is on your grant list will be able to access your locker as well. Please see "help grant" for information on giving others access to your locker! To help with sorting and finding eq stored in a locker the command "equip sort" can be used. Typing that while in the locker will show a long list of options to sort eq by. If the player proceeds to sort eq by one of those stats it will place all items that have this stat in another chest inside the locker, 2.chest. Grant Syntax: grant list grant add grant rem Grant enables you to let other people access your personal storage locker. To view your list, type "grant list". You can add or remove people on the list, which will be saved. Be careful who you allow to access your storage! Please note that the grant command is used within your locker itself. Sorting Equipment Usage: To Remove all sorting: equip sort none Multiple chests: equip sort type1 type2 type3 ... A custom sort chest: equip sort custom type1 type2 type3 ... Valid types are: hold (items that you can hold) attach (items attached to belt) horns (items worn on body) nose (items worn on nose) tail (items worn on tail) horse (items worn on a horses body) back (items worn on back) badge (items worn as a badge) quiver (items worn as a quiver) ear (items worn on or in ear) face (items worn on face) eyes (items worn on or over eyes) wield (items used as a weapon or wielded) wrist (items worn around wrist) waist (items worn about waist) about (items worn about body) shield (items worn as a shield) arms (items worn on arms) hands (items worn on hands) feet (items worn on feet) legs (items worn on legs) head (items worn on head) body (items worn on body) neck (items worn around neck) finger (items worn on finger) warrior (items usable by a warrior) ranger (items usable by a ranger) psionicist (items usable by a psionicist) paladin (items usable by a paladin) antipaladin (items usable by an antipaladin) cleric (items usable by a cleric) monk (items usable by a monk) druid (items usable by a druid) shaman (items usable by a shaman) sorcerer (items usable by a sorcerer) necromancer (items usable by a necromancer) conjurer (items usable by a conjurer) assassin (items usable by an assassin) mercenary (items usable by a mercenary) bard (items usable by a bard) thief (items usable by a thief) alchemist (items usable by an alchemist) berserker (items usable by a berserker) reaver (items usable by a reaver) illusionist (items usable by an illusionist) dreadlord (items usable by a dreadlord) ethermancer (items usable by an ethermancer) totems (items used as totems) instruments (items playable as bard instruments) potions (items quaffable or used as potions) spellbooks (items used as spellbooks) scrolls (items used as scrolls) containers (items that are also containers) hitpoints (items that affect hitpoints) mana (items that affect mana) moves (items that affect moves) hitroll (items that affect hitroll) damroll (items that affect damroll) save_para (items that affect save_para) save_rod (items that affect save_rod) save_fear (items that affect save_fear) save_breath (items that affect save_breath) save_spell (items that affect save_spell) str (items that affect strength) dex (items that affect dexterity) int (items that affect intelligence) wis (items that affect wisdom) con (items that affect constitution) agi (items that affect agility) pow (items that affect power) cha (items that affect charisma) luck (items that affect luck) karma (items that affect karma) str_max (items that affect maximum strength (str_max)) dex_max (items that affect maximum dexterity (dex_max)) int_max (items that affect maximum intelligence (int_max)) wis_max (items that affect maximum wisdom (wis_max)) con_max (items that affect maximum constitution (con_max)) agi_max (items that affect maximum agility (agi_max)) pow_max (items that affect maximum power (pow_max)) cha_max (items that affect maximum charisma (cha_max)) luck_max (items that affect maximum luck (luck_max)) karma_max (items that affect maximum karma (karma_max)) ac (items armor class) mana_reg (items that affect mana regeneration) move_reg (items that affect movement regeneration) hit_reg (items that affect hitpoint regeneration) spell_pulse (items that affect spell pulse (negative is better)) combat_pulse (items that affect combat pulse (negative is better)) mine (items that are ore from a mine) mine_mithril (items that are mithril ore from a mine (mine_mithril)) mine_platinum(items that are platinum ore from a mine (mine_platinum)) mine_gold (items that are gold ore from a mine (mine_gold)) mine_silver (items that are silver ore from a mine (mine_silver)) mine_copper (items that are copper ore from a mine (mine_copper)) mine_iron (items that are iron ore from a mine (mine_iron)) invis (items that provide you with invisibility) farsee (items that provide you with farsee) det_invis (items that provide you with detect invisibile) haste (items that provide you with haste) sense_life (items that provide you with sense life) minor_globe (items that provide you with minor globe of invulnerability) stone_skin (items that provide you with stone skin) waterbreath (items that provide you with waterbreath) prot_evil (items that provide you with protection from evil) slow_poison (items that provide you with slow poison) prot_good (items that provide you with protection from good) sneak (items that provide you with sneak) barkskin (items that provide you with barkskin) infravision (items that provide you with infravision) levitate (items that provide you with levitation) fly (items that provide you with fly) aware (items that provide you with awareness) prot_fire (items that provide you with protection from fire) biofeedback (items that provide you with biofeedback) fireshield (items that provide you with fireshield) ultravision (items that provide you with ultravision) det_evil (items that provide you with detect evil) det_good (items that provide you with detect good) det_magic (items that provide you with detect magic) prot_cold (items that provide you with protection from cold) prot_light (items that provide you with protection from lightning) globe (items that provide you with globe of invulnerability) prot_gas (items that provide you with protection from gas) prot_acid (items that provide you with protection from acid) soulshield (items that provide you with soulshield) ecto_form (items that provide you with ectoplasmic form) prot_animal (items that provide you with protection from animals) spirit_ward (items that provide you with spirit ward) gsw (items that provide you with greater spirit ward) inert_barrier(items that provide you with inertial barrier) light_shield (items that provide you with lightning shield) cold_shield (items that provide you with coldshield) blur (items that provide you with blur) nofear (items that make you fearless) regeneration (items that provide you with regeneration) hawkvision (items that provide you with hawkvision) sense_holy (items that provide you with sense holyness) prot_living (items that provide you with protection from living) det_illusion (items that provide you with detect illusion) neg_shield (items that provide you with negative shield) det_illusion (items that provide you with detect illusion) prot_undead (items that provide you with protection from undead)